protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Moderno Anti-Mundo
John Zerzan Existe hoje somente uma civilização, uma única máquina global de domesticação. Os contínuos esforços da Modernidade para desencantar e instrumentalizar o mundo natural não-cultural tem produzido uma realidade na qual virtualmente nada é deixado fora do sistema. Esta trajetória já era visível nos tempos das primeiras urbes. Desde aqueles tempos Neolíticos nos movemos mais perto da completa des-realização da natureza, culminando hoje num estado de emergência mundial. A aproximação à ruína é uma visão comum, nosso óbvio não-futuro. Quase não é necessário destacar que nenhuma das reivindicações da modernidade/Iluminismo (em relação à liberdade, razão, indivíduo) são válidas. A modernidade é inerentemente globalização, massificação, padronização. A auto-evidente conclusão de uma expansão indefinida das forças produtivas será o golpe fatal à crença no progresso.Na medida em que a industrialização da China avança aceleradamente, temos um outro caso gráfico posto. Desde o Neolítico, existiu um constante crescimento da dependência da tecnologia, a cultura material da civilização. Como Horkheimer e Adorno colocaram, a história da civilização é a história da renúncia. Obtém-se menos do que se coloca. Esta é a fraude da tecnocultura, e o centro oculto da domesticação: o empobrecimento crescente de si, da sociedade e da Terra. Enquanto isso, os sujeitos modernos têm esperança que, de alguma maneira, a promessa de uma ainda maior modernidade irá curar as feridas que os afligem. Um aspecto definitivo do mundo presente é construir-em desastre, anunciando agora a si mesmo diariamente. Mas a crise que enfrenta a biosfera é discutivelmente menos notável e atrativa, pelo menos no Primeiro Mundo, do que a alienação diária, desespero e ciladas numa rotineira rede de controle sem sentido. A influência mesmo sobre os menores eventos ou circunstâncias nos drena prontamente na medida em que o sistema de produção global e intercâmbio destrói nossas peculiaridades, distinções e costumes locais. Foram-se as anteriores pré-eminências do lugar, substituídas progressivamente pelo o que Pico Ayer chama de "cultura de aeroporto", sem raízes, urbana e homogênea. A Modernidade encontra suas bases originais no colonialismo, exatamente como a civilização por si mesma é fundamentalmente fundada na dominação. Alguns gostariam de esquecer este elemento básico da conquista, ou mesmo "transcendê-lo", como na fácil pseudo-resolução da "nova trans-modernidade" de Enrique Dussel (The Invention of the Americas, 1995). Scott Lash usa uma manipulação similar em Another Modernity: A Different Rationality (1999) (“Uma Outra Modernidade: Uma Racionalidade Diferente”), um pobre título sem sentido dado seu reafirmação do mundo da tecnocultura. Um fracasso mais tortuoso é Alternative Modernity (1995) (“Modernidade Alternativa”), no qual Andrew Feenberg observa sabiamente que a tecnologia não é um valor que alguém deve se eleger a favor ou contra, mas um desafio infinito em envolver e multiplicar mundos. O triunfante mundo da civilização tecnificada, que conhecemos como modernização, globalização ou capitalismo, nada tem a temer de tais evasões vazias. Paradoxalmente, a maioria dos trabalhos contemporâneos de análise social promovem suportes para uma acusação do mundo moderno, ainda que fracassam ao confrontar as conseqüências do contexto que desenvolvem. David Abrahams, por exemplo, em The Spell of the Sensuous (1995) (“O Encanto dos Sentidos”) oferece uma resumo muito critico das raízes da totalidade anti-vida, só para concluir com uma nota absurda. Ocultando as conclusões lógicas de todo seu livro (que deveria ser um chamado para se opor aos horríveis lineamentos da tecno-civilização), Abrahams decide que este movimento para o abismo é, apesar de tudo, baseado na terra e "orgânico". Desta maneira "cedo ou tarde deve se aceitar o convite da gravidade, e voltar à terra". Uma maneira surpreendentemente irresponsável de concluir sua análise. Richard Stivers estudou o ethos contemporâneo dominante da solidão, o aborrecimento, a doença mental, etc., especialmente em seu livro Shades of Loneliness: Pathologies of Technological Society (1998) (“Sombras da solidão: Ptologias da Sociedade Tecnológica”) . Mas seu trabalho cai no quietismo, tal como sua crítica em Technology as Magic (“Tecnologia como Mágica”) que termina numa fuga similar: a luta não é contra a tecnologia, que uma maneira simplista de entender o problema, senão contra o sistema tecnológico que é agora nosso meio-vital Em The Enigma of Health (1996)(“ O Enigma da Saúde”), Hans George Gadamer nos aconselha trazer "as realizações da sociedade moderna, com todo seu aparelho automatizado, burocrático e tecnológico, ao serviço do ritmo que sustenta adequadamente a vida corporal." Nove páginas antes, Gadamer observa que é precisamente este aparelho de objetificação que produz nosso "violento estranhamento de nós mesmos. A lista de exemplos poderia encher uma pequena biblioteca, e o show do horror continua. Um dado entre milhares é o assombroso nível de dependência desta sociedade com a droga tecnológica. Trabalho, descanso, recreação, não-ansiedade/depressão, função sexual, realizações desportivas: o que esta escapando? Por exemplo, o uso de antidepressivos está crescendo entre os pré-escolares (crianças que ainda não freqüentam as escolas, N do T), (New York Times, Abril, 2, 2004). Questionando o consenso Aparte da incoerência de incontáveis "teóricos" semicríticos, entretanto está o peso da inércia não-apologética de inumeráveis vozes que aconselham que a modernidade é simplesmente inevitável e deveríamos desistir de questioná-la. Dizem que está claro que em nenhum lugar no mundo há escapatória da modernização, e isto é inalterável. Tal fatalismo é bem preso no título de Michel Dertourzos, What Will Be: How the New World of Information Will Change Our Lives (1997) (“O Que Ocorrerá: Como o Novo Mundo da Informação Transformará Nossas Vidas “). Pouco assombra que a nostalgia é tão prevalente, o apaixonado desejo por tudo o que foi tirado de nossas vidas. As perdas se acumulam em tudo, junto ao protesto contra nosso desapego e chamados por uma volta a casa. Como sempre, os defensores da domesticação intensiva nos falam de abandonar nossos desejos e crescer. Norman Jacobson (“Escape from Alienation: Challenges to the Nation-State,” Representations 84: 2004) (“Saindo da Alienação: Desafios para o Estado-Nação”) adverte que a nostalgia se torna perigosa, uma ameaça ao estado-nação, caso abandone o mundo da arte ou a lenda. Este medroso esquerdista aconselha "realismo" e não fantasias: "Aprender a viver alienado é equivalente, na esfera política, a deixar a segurança da coberta em nossa infância." A civilização, como bem sabia Freud, deve ser defendida contra o indivíduo; e todas as instituições são parte dessa defesa. Como saímos daqui, deste barco da morte? A nostalgia sozinha é pouco adequada para um projeto de emancipação. O maior obstáculo para dar o primeiro passo é tão óbvio como profundo. Se entender vem primeiro, deveria ser claro que não se pode aceitar a totalidade e ao mesmo tempo formular uma critica autêntica e uma visão qualitativamente diferente dessa totalidade. Esta inconsistência fundamental resulta na evidente incoerência de alguns dos trabalhos citados acima. Volto a impactante alegoria de Walter Benjamin do significado da Modernidade: "Sua face esta virada para o passado. Onde nós percebemos uma cadeia de eventos, ele vê somente uma catástrofe que amontoa ruína sobre ruína e arremessa a seus pés. O anjo gostaria de fica e acordar os mortos e refazer o que foi destruído, mas uma tempestade esta vindo do paraíso; e atingiu suas asas com tanta violência que o anjo não pode mais fecha-las. Esta tempestade o atira irresistivelmente para o futuro para o qual esta de costas, enquanto o amontoado de ruínas por de traz dele cresce para o céu. Esta tempestade é o que chamamos progresso”.(1940) Teve um tempo em que esta tempestade não era feroz, quando a natureza não era um adversário a ser conquistado e submetida em tudo o que é estéril e substituto. Mas temos estado viajando em velocidade acelerada, com estouros de progresso se levantando em nossas costas, para um distante desencanto, cuja empobrecida totalidade expõem severamente a saúde e a vida. A complexidade sistemática fragmenta, coloniza e degrada nossa vida diária. Seu motor, a divisão do trabalho, minimiza a humanidade em suas profundidades, nos descapacitando e nos pacificando. Esta especialização que estupidifica, que nos dá ilusão de competência, é uma chave, permitindo afirmar a domesticação. Antes da domesticação, Ernest Gellner (Sword, Plow and Book, 1989) notou que "simplesmente não tinha possibilidade de um crescimento comparável e em complexidade da divisão do trabalho e diferenciação social." Obviamente, ainda há um forte consenso que uma "regressão" da civilização acarretaria um alto custo - apoiado por assustadores cenários fictícios, muitos dos quais não refletem mais do que os atuais produtos da modernidade. As pessoas começaram a questionar a modernidade. Um espectro está rondando sua fachada que se desmorona. Em 1980 Jurgen Habermas temia que "as idéias anti-modernidade, junto com um toque adicional de pre-modernidade" tinham atingido alguma popularidade. Uma grande maré de tal pensamento parece inevitável, e começa a ressoar em filmes populares, novelas, música, fanzines, shows de TV, etc. E é também um fato triste que o dano acumulado tenha causado uma grande perda de otimismo e esperança. A e recusa em romper com a totalidade coroa e consolida este pessimismo indutor-de-suicídio. Apenas visões completamente fora da realidade corrente constituem nosso primeiro passo para a libertação. Não podemos nos permitir continuar operando nos termos do inimigo. (Esta posição pode parecer extrema; o abolicionismo do século XIX também parecia extremo quando seus aderentes declararam que só aceitavam a eliminação da escravatura, e que as reformas eram pró-escravatura). Marx entendeu a sociedade moderna como um estado de "permanente revolução", em perpétuo movimento inovador. A pós-modernidade traz mais do mesmo, à medida que a mudança acelerada faz tudo que é humano (como as nossas relações mais próximas) frágil e desfeitas. A realidade deste movimento e fluidez foi elevada a virtude por pensadores pós-modernos, que celebram a indecisão como condição universal. Tudo é fluir, fora de contexto, cada imagem ou ponto de vista é efêmero e tão válido como qualquer outro. Este é o ponto de vista da totalidade pós-moderna, a posição da qual os pós-modernos condenam todas as outras perspectivas. O fundamento histórico da pós-modernidade é desconhecido em si mesmo, por ter uma aversão fundamental a descrições gerais e totalidades. Ignorando a idéia central de Kaczynki (Industrial Society and Its Future, 1996) (“A Sociedade Industrial e Seu Futuro”) que o significado e a liberdade são progressivamente banidas pela sociedade tecnológica moderna, os pós-modernos também não se interessariam no fato de que Max Weber escreveu o mesmo quase um século antes. Ou que o movimento da sociedade, por assim dizê-lo, é a verdade histórica que os pós-modernos analisam de forma tão abstrata, como se fosse uma novidade que eles somente (parcialmente) entendessem. Retraídos de qualquer compreensão da lógica do sistema como um tudo, via um número de áreas de pensamento proibidas, a posição destas fraudes inoportunas anti-totalidade é ridicularizada por uma realidade que é mais totalizada e global que nunca. A rendição dos pós-modernos é um reflexo exato dos sentimentos de desamparo que atravessa a cultura. A indiferença ética e a auto-absorção estética unem suas mãos à paralisia moral, na atitude pós-moderna da rejeição da resistência. Não surpreende que um não-ocidental como Ziauddin Sardan (Postmodernism and the Other, 1998) (Pósmodernismo e o Outro”) julgue que a pós-modernidade "preserva, e ainda aumenta, todas as estruturas clássicas e modernas de opressão e dominação." A moda cultural predominante pode não desfrutar bem mais de uma vida de prateleira. Afinal, é só a última oferta no mercado varejista da representação. Por sua natureza, a cultura simbólica gera distância e mediação, supostamente o peso inexorável da condição humana. O si mesmo foi só uma armadilha da linguagem, diz Althusser. Estamos sentenciados a não ser mais do que os modos através dos quais a linguagem progride autonomamente, informa-nos Derrida O simbólico é império A conseqüência do imperialismo do simbólico é o triste lugar comum em que o humano corporificado não atual nenhum papel essencial no funcionamento da razão ou da mente. Ao invés, é vital para eliminar a possibilidade de que as coisas tenham sido alguma vez diferentes. A pós-modernidade determinadamente elimina o sujeito da origem, a noção de que não estivemos sempre definidos e reificados pela cultura simbólica. A simulação em computadores é o último avanço na representação, seu poder de des-corporizar fantasias é exatamente paralela à essência central da modernidade A instância pós-moderna se nega a admitir a triste realidade, com claras raízes e dinâmica essenciais. A tormenta do progresso de Benjamin pressiona adiante em todas as frentes. Intermináveis evasões estético-textuais se empilham para a classificação de covardias. Thomas Lamarre oferece uma típica apologia pós-moderna sobre o tema: "A Modernidade aparece como um processo ou ruptura e re-inscrição: modernidades alternativas envolvem uma abertura à diversidade dentro da modernidade Ocidental, no próprio processo de repetição ou re-inscrição. É como se a própria modernidade fosse a desconstrução. (Impacts of Modernities, 2004). Só que não é, como se destacar isto fosse necessário.Desconstrução e destotalização não têm nada em comum! A desconstrução joga seu papel na manutenção de todo o sistema, que é uma verdadeira catástrofe, a atual, que esta avançando. A era da comunicação virtual coincide com a abdicação pós-moderna, uma era da debilitada cultura simbólica. A conectividade debilitada e barateada encontra seu análogo na fetichização do sempre-mutante, "significado" sem base textual. Engolido por um ambiente que é mais e mais um imenso agregado de símbolos, a desconstrução abraça sua prisão e declara ser o único mundo possível. Mas a depreciação do simbólico, incluindo a ignorância e o cinismo a respeito da narrativa em geral, podem conduzir na direção de pôr em questão todo o projeto civilizatório. O fracasso da civilização em seu nível mais fundamental se faz tão claro como seus multiplicados efeitos mortais no pessoal, no social e no ambiental. "As orações devem se confinar aos museus se o vazio da escritura persistir", previu Georges Bataille. A linguagem e o simbólico são as condições para a possibilidade do conhecimento, de acordo com Derrida e o resto. No entanto, vemos ao mesmo tempo uma constante diminuição do entendimento. O aparente paradoxo de uma absorvente dimensão de representação e uma diminuição do significado finalmente faz que o criador se faça suscetível - primeiro a dúvida, depois a subversão. Husserl tentou de estabelecer uma aproximação ao significado baseando-se no respeito à experiência/fenômeno tal como nos apresenta, antes de ser re-apresentada pela lógica do simbolismo. Uma pequena surpresa que este esforço tenha sido um objetivo central da pós-modernidade, que entendeu a necessidade de destruir esta visão. Jean Luc Nancy expressa brevemente esta oposição, decretando que Não temos idéia, nem memória, nem pressentimento de um mundo que sustente (sic) o homem em seu seio. (The Birth to Presence, 1993). O quão desesperadamente aqueles que colaboram com o reinante pesadelo resistem ao fato de que, durante os dois milhões de anos antes de nossa civilização, esta terra era precisamente um lugar que não nos abandonou e nos sustentou em seu seio. Ameaçados pela doença da informação e a febre do tempo, nosso desafio é explorar o contínuo da história, como percebeu Benjamín em seu último e melhor pensamento. O vazio, a homogeneidade, o uniforme devem dar lugar ao presente não-permutavel. O progresso histórico é feito de tempo, que firmemente se tornou uma monstruosa materialidade, regulando e medindo a vida. O tempo de não-domesticação, de não-tempo, permitirá em cada momento estar pleno de consciência, sentimento, sabedoria e re-encantamento. A verdadeira duração das coisas pode ser restaurada quando eliminarmos o tempo e as outras mediações do simbólico. Derrida, inimigo declarado desta possibilidade, baseia sua negativa na alegada eterna existência da cultura simbólica: a história não pode terminar, porque o jogo constante do movimento simbólico não pode terminar. Este auto-de-fé é um voto contra a presença, autenticidade, e tudo o que é direto, concreto, particular, único e livre. Estar preso na armadilha do simbólico é somente nossa situação atual, não uma sentença eterna. Um mundo de simulações É a linguagem o que fala, na frase de Heidegger. Mas foi sempre assim? Este mundo está cheio de imagens, simulações -como resultado de escolhas que podem parecer irreversíveis. Uma espécie tem, nuns poucos milhares de anos, destruído a comunidade e criado uma ruína. Uma ruína chamada cultura. Os laços de intimidade com a terra e com os outros (fora da domesticação, cidades, guerras, etc.) têm sido quebrados, mas não podem curar-se? Sob o signo da civilização unitária, possivelmente o ataque fatal contra qualquer coisa viva e diferente, tem sido totalmente expandida, para que todos vejam. A Globalização, de fato, só intensificou o que estava em marcha muito antes da modernidade. A colonização e uniformização incansavelmente sistematizada, primeiramente coloca em movimento para controlar e domar, agora tem inimigos que a vêem tal como ela é ao fim que certamente levará, a não ser que seja derrotada. A escolha no começo da história foi, como agora, a da presença contra a representação Gadamer descreve a medicina, basicamente, como a restauração do que pertence à natureza. A cura como a remoção de tudo que trabalha contra a maravilhosa capacidade da vida de renovar-se a si mesma. O espírito da anarquia, acredito eu, é similar. Tiremos o que bloqueia nosso caminho e tudo está ali, esperando por nós.